


One More Soul To The Call

by VaQuill



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Insecurities, Short Chapters, chapter titles are songs because im uncreative, dealing with my own shit, might make more, suggestions and small requests are welcome, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaQuill/pseuds/VaQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insecurities make living a challenge<br/><br/>Vent and dealing with my own shit in form of a reader insert.<br/>Reader is gender neutral but is considered female in my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Point Of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> I originally made this as a vent writing because I didn't had a good day, might make more in some time.  
> Story title: One More Soul To The Call by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Point Of No Return by Starset

One of the reasons why you always held the hands of your friends was to be sure they were real and corporal. Not that you thought they were illusions, you just wanted to have a solid feeling of friendship. Something to hold onto. Something to grasp if something was to happen. To feel safe, to feel secure.  
  
The monsters in the underground respected it, of course. Why wouldn't they? They wouldn't judge you for being insecure or for needing physical contact. They accepted it like it was a normal thing. Sure it was awkward sometimes when you got to know new people, especially Undyne who usually acted tough and strong, but after a while, they got accustomed to it. You didn't really want to leave…  
  
But your soul would be the last piece for their freedom and you were scared of that. You were the literal personification of freedom to them. To you, it was a heavy burden. Everyone called you the hope of the underground but as they saw how you didn't really want to leave their shouts of joy got smaller. Only rarely have you been called their hope lately. You feared that they would force you to go to Asgore one day.  
  
You really didn't want to be their hope.  
  
The hope wouldn't have to deal with this kind of things. The hope would be strong and determined but that wasn't you. Easily you cried, took things too much to heart, judged yourself too much. Yet, they all believed in you. They were still your friends. Even through dark times, they stayed with you. You were glad to have them but they can't take the burden from you. As long as no one else falls down here you'd be their hope.  
  
You couldn't stand the spotlight that they place you in. You preferred to watch from the sidelines. This was probably the reason why you felt so sick during the fight with Mettaton because it was sent on TV and everyone could see it. Now every time you would go to Papyrus and Sans's place they would sometimes play the recordings of your fight. "To watch how heroic you fought." You always felt sick to the stomach. You didn't need to see this. Didn't want to.  
  
Unconsciously you would grab Sans jacket whenever this happened. He always seemed to kind of sense your uncomfortableness and would make up an excuse for you to not watch it any longer. Sans was probably the one that you trusted to most down here too. It felt easy to tell him about the things that were bothering you. He would reassure you that it wasn't true. It helped but sometimes it wouldn't.


	2. Heart Heart Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People from my other account wanted more of it so yeah...  
> Fun fact: I write out of experience and what I want to happen when it happens.  
> There is a distinct lack of dialogue in every of these chapters but I feel like they are not needed.  
> Chapter title: Heart Heart Head by Meg Myers

Since you didn't have a house or place to stay down here, you mostly stayed over at Papyrus and Sans's  place. At their couch to be exact. The couch wasn't too comfortable and often you weren't able to find sleep. Numerous times you stood in front of Papyrus door, one step before knocking but… you didn't want to be a bother to him so you went away. You didn't want to be annoying to them, fearing they would throw you out if they can't take you anymore. It was a stupid fear but in your mind, it was as true as the cold feeling you get when you step outside. 

Sometimes you thought about Toriel. Would she be happy if you go back to her? Or would she judge you for being a coward? Maybe she didn't want to see you anymore. You went back to the Ruins entrance many times. Listening for sounds on the other side but you always got the same result; a worried Sans and Papyrus. Maybe they just cared about you for your soul, who knows… would your soul even be good enough? What if it wasn't and they all stopped caring? 

You shook your head as you went back from one of your tours to the Ruins, together with Papyrus and Sans at your sides. Papyrus was happily chirping about his day and 'adventures' he went through, as well as the games with the kids of Snowdin. Sans made a comment once in a while but seemed to be more interested in you. You kept quiet most of the walk, giving a small laugh here and there when you thought it was appropriate. You got uncomfortable with the stare Sans was giving you, was he finally fed up enough to throw you out? Was he tired of your tours to the Ruins without telling anyone? He would probably wait till you got home so he could tell you to pack your stuff and leave. 

  
You didn't want to enter when you arrived at their house. Standing outside you desperately thought about an excuse to not go inside. Sans looked back to you as you didn't follow. He sighed and walked back to you, said something to Papyrus and then took your hand and led you away from their house. You were able to breathe again. The walk went to Grillbys, a small bar. You haven't been in there yet. Sans opened the door and led you inside. It was warm and cozy but as you looked around you grew nervous. Most of the dog guards were there, playing poker at a table. A few other monsters you haven't seen before were drinking at a booth. They looked up at Sans and gave a small wave, then they looked at you. You looked away, didn't want to see their faces and expressions. 

Sans led you to the bar where a man of fire was serving other patrons. He nodded at you slightly. You didn't respond. Sans asked you if you wanted fries or a burger. You told him you wanted a simple burger. Sans nodded and told your order to the fire elemental who's name was Grillby, as you learned. Grillby went to a room in the back. Meanwhile, at the poker table, a few of the dogs began to laugh. Were they laughing at you? Did you do something wrong? Were you looking funny? As they still didn't stop after what seemed like minutes you stood up and walked out of the bar in a fast pace. You heard Sans say something but you didn't listen, you just wanted out.

Even as you were outside you could still hear their laughter, even louder than before. It was cold as you slumped down to the ground beside the door to the bar. Covering your ears and putting your head on your knees, wanting to escape the outside world and noises. It felt like hours have passed as you were slightly nudged. You looked up to see Sans crouching in front of your pathetic figure. You were honestly not far from crying. He was worried, did he do something wrong? He discarded the bag of take out food he had and helped you up. Once you were standing you were embraced by the slightly smaller than you skeleton. It felt nice, no one did this in a long time. You wrapped your arms around his figure, cherishing this moment. You sniffled slightly, emotions were overwhelming. Sans started slowly stroking your back and said comforting things. 

About half an hour later you felt way better so you slowly untangled yourself from the skeleton. You smiled slightly at him, thanking him in silence. He nodded slightly, the paper bag with food was cold.


End file.
